


Tennessee and Other Bad Pick Up Lines

by daisyrachel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, But they figure it out, Fluff, M/M, Ray is bad at feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so is Nate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: It starts with a classic. “Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see!”





	Tennessee and Other Bad Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> written for anon on tumblr : 96 for steelatom ("but that was my best pickup line!"

It starts with a classic. “Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten _I_ see!”

 

Nate sighs. He knows that Ray is joking with him, but it’s hard not to wish that it was real. Nate had been head over heels for the taller man for quite a while, and even though Ray was just poking fun, it still hurt. “Ha, ha, Ray,” he responded, “very funny.”

 

He had hope that it would end there, but it didn’t. The next morning at breakfast he was greeted with a smile and a “Is your name google? Because you’re everything I’m looking for.” Nate smiled at Ray and told him to pass the cereal.

 

When they were working on the time drive later that day, Nate was passing Ray tools, mostly just to be helpful. Okay, and also to spend more time with Ray. And to be able to stare at him while he was focused, Ray was _really_ cute when he was focused. When Ray wheeled himself out from underneath the time drive and said, “Your daddy must be a drug dealer, ‘cause you’re dope.”

 

That pulled a genuine laugh out of Nate. “Come on, Ray,” he said, still smiling, “I get it already.” Ray smiled back at him, albeit a little strained and rolled back under the time drive. Nate sighed. At least he could keep looking at Ray’s legs.

 

For the next few days, Nate was hearing pickup lines every couple of hours. He heard everything from “Are you religious? Because you answer all of my prayers!” to “If I had to rate you on a scale of one to ten, you’d be a nine, because I’m the one you’re missing.” Every line made Nate give up a small laugh, and caused an odd smile from Ray.

 

It wasn’t until a week and a half later when he heard his favorite line yet. Rya looked him straight in the eye and said, “Damn boy, you’re hotter than Chicago in 1871.”

 

Nate barked out a laugh, but Ray, for once, didn’t look amused. Nate laughed again, a little nervously and asked, “Hey dude, what’s wrong?”

 

Ray’s eyes widened before he began to babble. “Nothing’s wrong with me. Well I mean nothing’s physically wrong with me, you could make a case for mentally but I’m—“

 

Nate stepped in, putting a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Bro,” he said, interrupting to stop his stream of consciousness, “please tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Well,” Ray admitted, scratching the back of his neck, “That was kind of my best pick up line? And now I’m going to need to find more so that I can woo you or whatever it is Sara said that I should be trying to do.” Nate stood in front of him, slack jawed, causing Ray to worry. “Nate, are you okay? Nate. Nate. Nate? Nate are you—“

 

Ray was suddenly cut off by Nate pulling him down and slamming their lips together. It was short, but enough to leave both men breathless. “I thought,” Nate said, panting between his words, “I thought you were joking.”

 

Ray leaned back in to kiss him, more gently this time. When he pulled back, he said, “I can’t believe we could have been doing this for at least a week. Remind me to never use pick up lines again.”

 

“Oh, wait! Before they’re banned forever, let me try one.” Nate had to think for a moment, before finally settling on the perfect one. “Do you have eleven protons? Because you’re sodium fine!” Ray laughed, and it was gorgeous, so of course Nate had to kiss him again, because he truly was sodium fine.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr : jewishraypalmer.tumblr.com


End file.
